Bienvenido a la mafia
by Yuhi03
Summary: Cuando subió al avión sabía que su vida cambiaria pero, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes ser reclutado por la mafia.
1. Buen viaje

**¡Mi primer fic! Que emoción**

Mafia, clase especial de crimen organizado.

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni los akatsukis me pertenecen... solo la trama de esta historia.

**Rating: **T

----------------------------------------------------

**Bienvenido a la mafia**

**Chapter I. Buen viaje**

Me despedí de mis padres en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, John F. Kennedy. Agarre mi maleta de mano y me dirigí al avión. Por fin iría a Japón para estudiar arte, estaría allí con mis tíos y haría mi mayor esfuerzo para llegar a ser un artista conocido.

Mi nombre es Deidara y tengo 19 años, siempre he vivido en NY pero como siempre me ha gustado la cultura japonesa y le tengo una gran admiración al artista japonés llamado Taro Okamoto mis padres decidieron mandarme con mis tíos y así poder cumplir mi sueño.

Entre al avión y me acomode, sería un viaje largo.

Llevaba 7 horas en el avión, siempre me había gustado volar pero estar sentado entre una vieja histérica y un señor roncando no era lo que habría deseado. Me incline hacia delante para poder observar el cielo, estaba oscuro y se podía ver la luna, también pude ver el reflejo de mi rostro: pelo largo y rubio cubriéndome mi ojo izquierdo y ojos azules ojerosos a causa del largo viaje.

Me estaba apunto de dormir cuando el avión hizo una gran sacudida, la gente se despertó y a una azafata se le cayo el café sobre la cabeza de un hombre, yo me reí pero calle al instante al sentir una sacudida mas fuerte que la anterior.

Los pasajeros, preocupados, comenzaron a murmurar y un hombre se levantó y se dirigió hasta la cabina de control, cuando abrió la puerta una pistola lo apunto a la cabeza.

Era un hombre muy alto y musculoso, lo que mas me llamó la atención fue su piel azul.

-Señores pasajeros-, Dijo con su ruda voz.- Es mi deber comunicarles la mala noticia de que este avión es el ultimo que van a coger en su miserable vida, sentimos su muerte y su mala suerte.

¡Ese cabrón piensa matarnos!- Pensé, ese hombre estaba amenazándonos con la pistola y en su otra mano llevaba lo que parecía un detonador, encima parecía divertido enseñando sus afilados dientes. _maldito suicida... _me agache, si tenia algo de suerte podría coger el salvavidas y lanzarme al agua. Lo saque lentamente y... Click.

Me gire asustado y vi que otro hombre me estaba apuntando con una pistola, me quede quieto mientras el hombre gordo que se sentaba a mi lado se echaba para atrás y la anciana se desmayaba. _Valientes _Pensé con sarcasmo y me fije en el hombre: pelo azabache y los ojos de un color negro profundo, algo muy notable en él eran sus ojeras.

-Levántate – me ordenó.

Yo me quede quieto, no podía moverme. _Mierda, se suponía que tenía que ser un gran artista. _Y por gracia divina o santa estupidez (posiblemente la segunda) agarre su pistola e intenté que apuntara hacía arriba mientras que con la otra mano le iba a dar el puñetazo de su vida, porque ese chico debía tener mas o menos mi edad.

Mi puño no llego a su gran destino sino que él con su otra mano me giro la muñeca mientras cogía la pistola que yo había soltado para agarrar mi adolorida mano, luego sentí un golpe en la barriga y me quedé arrodillado en medio del pasillo respirando agitadamente.

-No te lo volveré a decir, levántate –volvió a apuntarme.

Me levante lentamente mirándolo con odio, acercó su pistola a mi cabeza y me hizo andar por el pasillo del avión llevándome a la parte trasera. _Mierda me va a matar y todo por mi impulsividad, pero no puedo atacarle, sabe luchar... ¡joder que hago!._

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas debido al miedo y al golpe que me había dado, cuando me di cuenta estábamos los dos solos y con la puerta cerrada en el fondo del avión.

Estaba muy tenso, iba a insultarlo para al menos tener un final digno pero me fije en que mientras con una mano me apuntaba la otra estaba buscando algo dentro de una bolsa, eso no me calmo pero de esta forma mi miedo se convirtió en curiosidad, ¿que debe guardar allí...? me pregunte en silencio.

Sacó dos paracaídas, uno se lo puso el mientras que el otro me lo tendió despreocupadamente pero con autoridad. Tuve un tic en el ojo.

-Si crees que me lo pienso poner estas equivocado- dije olvidándome de mi situación, soné algo infantil pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba.

-Deberías ponértelo si quieres salir vivo de aquí.

-¡Ah claro, primero me amenazas con una pistola, luego me golpeas y ahora quieres salvarme la vida! Creo que tienes un problema- Dije perdiendo definitivamente el miedo y mirándolo a los ojos, por un segundo creí ver un destello carmesí.

-No pienso repetírtelo – dijo con una mirada despiadada.

Por un momento me acobardé pero seguí negando con la cabeza, entonces él me hizo la zancadilla y no pude evitar caer, se me puso encima y me puso la mochila que contenía el paracaídas mientras yo no paraba de retorcerme e insultarle.

Estiró su brazo para abrir una puerta mientras yo me ponía de pie sintiéndome humillado, pensaba quitarme el paracaídas para fastidiarle cuando note que al otro lado de la puerta que acababa de abrir ''el idiota'' estaba oscuro, esa maldita puerta daba al exterior, ese tío no iba en broma. Me eche para atrás con miedo pero él me cogió por la cintura y saltó hacia el vacío llevándome con él.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es el aire frío de la noche pasándome por la cara como si fuesen cuchillas, un dolor de barriga y yo estirando la cuerda para que se abriese el paracaídas.

Luego todo se puso oscuro y húmedo, sentí que me hundía y oía mi propio rechinar de los dientes. Había aterrizado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Yeah! Mi primer fic y con Dei de prota que feliz soy. :D

Esto... es la primera vez que escribo algo así y me gustaría que me dijeran los fallos que he tenido (en serio, son novata), comentarios, consejos, puntos de vista... ¡Gracias!

**Otra cosa: **Este fic se supone que es SasoDei (pronto saldra), Pero no lo he visto tan mal con Itachi, ¿que pensáis vosotros/ as?

Bueno, si veo que es bien recibido are la conti... Se agradecen reviews. ///


	2. Conociéndolos

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni los akatsukis me pertenecen... solo la trama de esta historia.

**Rating: **T Cortesía de Deidara y Hidan.

**Universo Alterno**

**Bienvenido a la mafia**

**Chapter II. Conociéndolos**

Me sentía cansado, no podía ni abrir los ojos pero notaba que el suelo se movía y... para ser el suelo estaba bastante blando, intente abrir los ojos pero los cerré de inmediato cuando me cegó la luz del sol.

-Por fin has despertado.

Me levanté de inmediato al reconocer esa voz, era la voz del terrorista del avión. Me acordé de todo lo que había pasado ¡había saltado con paracaídas! Y la gente del avión, el hombre azul... me vino un dolor insoportable de cabeza al recordarlo todo de golpe y cuando levante las manos para sujetármela vi que no se separaban. Estaban atadas.

Mientras miraba con cara asesina a esa cuerda mohosa y movía mis manos para intentar romperla note que era observado.

-No creo que puedas romperla –me dijo mirando hacia delante.

-Claro, prefieres dejarme atado por que sabes que si no te daría la paliza de tú vida – Dije con burla e ira.

-No, pero creo que pelear dentro de un coche es una mala idea –dijo con voz algo cansada, después de caer al agua había llevado al rubio hasta la costa y desde entonces no había parado de conducir. No estaba de humor para discutir.

Iba a contestarle pero algo en su frase me llamo la atención, había dicho coche. Me di cuenta de que sus manos estaban al volante y que su vista estaba al frente. _Despistado... _Me pareció increíble no darme cuenta antes. Gire la cabeza hacia la ventana y observé el paisaje.

-¿Pero que...? E-esto no es Japón –dije con voz nerviosa.

Me quede mirando el paisaje, debían ser las 9 de la tarde por que el sol se estaba escondiendo, todo era de color verde: las palmeras, el suelo cubierto de helechos. El cielo estaba repleto de gaviotas que volaban iluminadas por los últimos rayos del sol, a lo lejos logre divisar una pequeña ciudad. _Esto _no era Japón.

-¿Adónde estamos? –dije sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-En Guam, la isla mas grande de las Marianas. Esa ciudad-, dijo torciendo levemente su cabeza para señalar la otra ventana –es Agaña, su capital.

¿Guam?, ¿Islas Marianas?, ¡¿Agaña?! Dejando aparte que mi secuestrador parecía un guía turístico mí cabeza se empezó a llenar de preguntas, como por ejemplo:

-¿¡Y porque mierda estoy aquí!? –pregunté/ grité hartado de no enterarme de nada.

-Eso lo sabrás ahora mismo –dijo haciendo una maniobra brusca logrando que casi me cayera al no poder sujetarme a nada teniendo las manos sujetadas por la cuerda.

Bajamos por un túnel que no había visto antes. Dentro estaba oscuro, solo era posible ver gracias a la luz del coche. Había unos seis coches aparcados. Sentí un escalofrío al pensar que aquí podría haber más criminales.

El coche aparcó, en todo este rato habíamos estado callados. Él secuestrador salió y volteó para abrirme la puerta. Iba a salir pero me puso una mano en el hombro en señal de que esperara, metió la mano es su bolsillo y sacó un cuchillo. Me levanté rápidamente del asiento al verlo.

-Es para la cuerda –dijo señalando mis manos atadas.

-Ah... – me sentí como un idiota. Después de haber llegado hasta aquí no iba a matarme, sería estúpido ¿no?.

Espere a que me cortara la cuerda, me había dejado marcas en las muñecas, me apuntó con la pistola y me hizo andar hasta lo que parecía ser una puerta metálica. Al lado había un sistema de cifrado, puso la clave marcando una combinación de números y la puerta se abrió dejando ver el interior.

Era un cuarto espacioso, el suelo era de baldosas negras, no había ventanas, en el centro se encontraba un sofá grande de piel, una lámpara que iluminaba la habitación, sillones de cuero, un par de mesas y un televisor, deduje que lo habrían robado. Al fondo de la habitación se encontraban unas escaleras metálicas de las que chirrían al pasar, una para subir y otra para bajar; Tétrico pero moderno.

-Vaya, al parecer ya habéis llegado –dijo una voz que provenía del cuarto de al lado.- Pareces cansado Itachi-san, deberías ir a descansar –pude notar algo de burla escondida en su tono de falsa preocupación.

Al parecer mi secuestrador se llamaba Itachi y debía ser japonés por el hecho de que la otra persona agregara ese tipo de sufijo.

Al fin el hombre se dejo ver, era alto y de pelo corto, moreno y llevaba una mascara naranja con forma de espiral que solo tenia un agujero en su ojo derecho. Se dirigió hacia nosotros con paso decidido. _Debe ser el líder... Aunque no imponga mucha autoridad con esa mascara._

-¡Hola! me llamo Tobi, vamos a ser buenos compañeros ¿verdad Deidara? – Dijo mientras me tendía la mano.

Itachi bajó su pistola, al parecer su trabajo había terminado, sin despedirse se dirigió en silencio hacia la escalera que conducía hasta arriba y desapareció. Me sentí con un peso menos encima y mire directamente al agujero de la mascara de ese tal ''Tobi''.

-Deja de hacerte el amable conmigo y dime por que demonios estoy aquí –dije reteniendo mi ira, debía controlarme.

-¿Itachi-san no te lo ha explicado...?¡Bueno! es normal, no suele hablar mucho, es un chico callado, te debiste aburrir en el viaje.

No me gustaba nada este tipo, se hacía el inocente de forma descarada, además me hablaba como si fuésemos amigos ¡Se suponía que yo era un rehén! ¿no?

-A ver, idiota, ¿me piensas decir de una vez por que estoy aquí? –dije ya con la paciencia agotada.

Tobi iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido metálico de las escaleras. Los dos miramos hacia esa dirección. Eran dos hombres más, uno era muy extraño, al principio no me lo creí pero llevaba media cara tatuada de negro, mientras la otra parte se veía muy pálida. El pelo era de un extraño color verde y los ojos amarillos. _Que mala pinta, _pensé. El otro, en cambio, era un chico de estatura normal, parecía ser algo mayor que yo y me llamó su atención su pelo rojo, muy rojo, _Como la sangre._

Los dos se acercaron hacía nosotros.

-Al parecer ya ha llegado el nuevo –dijo el ''bicolor''-Mi nombre es Zetsu, encantado. Más quisieras, mírale la cara, este no se entera de nada.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente, ¿qué había sido eso?¿Se hablaba a sí mismo? Miré al pelirrojo buscando una explicación, él simplemente negó con la cabeza. Se me ocurrió que Zetsu podría ser un bipolar, me recordaba a Golum del señor de los anillos. _Menudo _fenómeno_..._

-Mi nombre es Sasori –dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo, parecía estar aburrido.

-Bueno, ahora que ya os conocéis –habló Tobi –iba a decirle a Deidara el motivo de por que lo hemos llevado hasta aquí.

Iba a decir aleluya. _Por fin..._

-Pues veras... jeje, queremos que te unas a nosotros, la mafia –dijo con un tono divertido.

Me quedé mirándolo como quien mira a la persona más estúpida del mundo, sabía que eran criminales, terroristas y todo eso pero... ¿la mafia?¿unirme?¿ese tío era idiota?

-No...- dije negando.

Vi que dirigían sus manos a su cinturón para coger la pistola, supongo que me amenazarían. Pero antes de darles tiempo intenté darles una buena razón.

-No pienso unirme a la mafia por que no tengo ningún motivo, me dirigía a Japón para ser artista, además yo nunca he cogido una pistola, no tiene sentido.

Es verdad, yo tenia que ser un gran artista, no un gran criminal.

-El porqué estás aquí deberás preguntárselo a Pein, el líder –dijo Sasori.

Iba con la idea de que Tobi era el líder, ahora que lo pienso... alguien tan idiota como él no podría manejar a una mafia. Pero ese no era el asunto, debería hablar con ese tal Pein. Esto era un error...

-¿Y dónde demonios puedo encontrarlo? –pregunté de mal humor, me ponía nervioso estar con este tipo de gente.

-Pein no está, ha ido a trabajar –dijo Tobi.

-Trabajar –repetí, _probablemente matando a alguien..._pensé –entonces, esperare aquí hasta que vuelva –dije cruzando los brazos.

-Pero sempai, sería una perdida de tiempo estar aquí sin hacer nada. Mejor ve ha conocer a los demás con tu compañero.

¿Sempai? ¿Debía ser él también japonés? Ahora que lo pienso, las islas Marianas están al sur de Japón...

-¿Qué compañero? –pregunté.

-Yo –dijo Sasori-al parecer mí otro compañero decidió traicionarnos y no encontraron mejor persona que un niñato como tú.

Me quede callado, pensaba que él era el más normal de todos los presentes, pensaba que podría ser mi aliado... Igualmente, no permitiría que me llamase de esa forma, iba a contestarle pero Zetsu interrumpió.

-Sasori, pon algo de tu parte. Debo hablar con Tobi –dijo Zetsu mirando al nombrado.

-Tsk... chico sigueme –dijo Sasori resignado.

-¡¿Como que chico?!Tu no es que aparentes ser mayor que yo... –dije siguiéndole.

Nos dirigíamos a las escaleras para ir al piso de abajo, mientras le seguía no paraba de discutir con él, al parecer era artista _si, seguro..._ y yo que pensaba que podría salir de este lío con su colaboración. Seguimos discutiendo mientras bajábamos las escaleras y perdía de vista a Tobi y Zetsu.

-Madara –llamó Zetsu al chico de la mascara que supuestamente se llamaba Tobi.

-Sé lo que piensas, pero estoy seguro de que nos servirá –dijo con voz segura y mucho más sería que cuando había hablado en presencia de Deidara y Sasori –cada vez estamos más cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en conseguir el monopolio de las armas.

-Sí...-afirmó Zetsu sin ser consciente de la risa maléfica que se estaba formando detrás de la mascara de Madara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las escaleras eran más largas de lo que me esperaba, los dos estábamos callados y enfadados. Lo único que teníamos en común era nuestro amor por el arte ya que nuestras definiciones eran totalmente opuestas, además, me había dado cuenta de que Sasori no tenía la más mínima paciencia.

-Bien –dijo Sasori parándose delante de una gran puerta –somos de la mafia así que todos somos expertos en utilizar armas pero, no solo se trata de saber utilizarlas también debemos ser buenos negociadores, ocuparnos del presupuesto... por eso a todos se nos asigna una tarea diferente. Un ejemplo sería Zetsu, él es el espía que vigila los movimientos de los posibles enemigos.

Lo comprendía, iba a preguntarle a que se dedicaba él pero se adelantó y abrió la puerta que teníamos delante.

Era una sala grande con tuberías, agua goteando, una silla... ¿_una silla? _Me fijé mejor y pude ver a un hombre viejo, llevaba traje de empresario y sus manos estaban amarradas detrás de la silla. Estaba manchado de _sangre._

Cerca del hombre se encontraban dos tipos. Uno era albino y su puño estaba manchado de sangre, _la del pobre hombre _supuse_, _sus ojos violetas estaban muy abiertos, me dió la impresión de que era un tipo violento. El otro estaba algo más lejos, llevaba un trozo de tela que le cubría la boca y la nariz, era de tez morena y su pelo negro le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos verdes contemplaban un fajo de billetes.

-Buenas –dijo Sasori para llamar la atención de ese par de ''zombies''

-¡Hey! Si el escorpión ha venido a vernos –dijo con superioridad el albino.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sasori? –preguntó el otro hombre sin apartar la vista de los billetes.

-Ha llegado el nuevo –dijo echándose a un lado ya que yo estaba detrás suyo.

No podía moverme, me había quedado en blanco. Ver a ese hombre que había sido golpeado y torturado... y solo por dinero, ¡dinero sucio! Cuando vivía en NY solían emitir cosas de este tipo, yo siempre me burlaba de la mala suerte de la persona pero ahora que tenía a una delante de mis ojos, solo podía compadecerme de él.

¿Y si me merecía estar en la mafia...?

-Pues vaya con el chico, ese idiota se ha quedado mudo. Además, tiene pinta de no haber matado una mosca en su vida. Vaya mierda de jefe que recluta a inútiles –dijo el albino.

Eso me hizo reaccionar, ese cabrón me había insultado tachándome de inútil e idiota.

-Repítemelo otra vez, a ver si te atreves, ¡imbécil! –le dije olvidándome de la pena que sentía por el hombre amarrado.

-Te lo repito cuando quieras capullo, que pareces una chica ¿verdad Kakuzu?

-Será posible, todos los billetes son falsos –Dijo Kakuzu, su voz era ronca.

Cogió el dinero y lo metió en un maletín metálico cerrándolo, luego se acercó al hombre empresario y con toda su fuerza chocó todo el maletín en su cara. Yo aparte la cara para no ver como había dejado al hombre que ahora solo se oían sus gritos y lloros de dolor.

-Ahora, dime a dónde está el maletín que contiene el dinero –dijo Kakuzu enfurecido.

-Que mierda, seguro que lo llevaba el hombre que se fue en el otro coche ¡joder! –dijo su compañero, el albino.

-Pues bueno... –interrumpió Sasori con su voz tranquila, como si no hubiese pasado _nada_ –solo había venido a presentaros, Deidara –dijo mirándome- El del maletín es Kakuzu, el problemático es Hidan. Será mejor irnos –dijo cerrando la puerta.

-¡Problemático lo será tu madre, desgraciado! –se oyó a Hidan gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Será mejor que te acompañe a tu habitación, sígueme –dijo Sasori empezando a subir las escaleras.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras no paraba de pensar en lo que había visto, ese hombre ya debía estar medio muerto en estos momentos, además, todos parecían muy seguros de que me uniría a su mafia. Debía hablar con Pein lo más pronto posible, no quería acabar siendo un sádico como Hidan o un fenómeno como Zetsu, debía salir de allí.

Habíamos llegado a la sala principal dónde había el sofá y anteriormente Tobi y Zetsu, suponía que las habitaciones estaban arriba y mientras subíamos me acordé de lo que quería preguntarle antes a Sasori.

-Entonces Sasori...- él se volteó para verme-¿de que se ocupan Hidan y Kakuzu?

-Pues... como habrás podido comprobar son miembros bastante activos, se ocupan de conseguir dinero haciendo de caza-recompensas y también suelen ocuparse de los interrogatorios aunque al que se le da mejor es Itachi –dijo Sasori poniendo mala cara. A él tampoco le debía caer muy bien Itachi.

-¿Y usted que hace? –pregunté.

-Negoció con otros bandos y hackeo sistemas protegidos que contienen datos importantes, como por ejemplo la cantidad de armas que tiene el enemigo.

-Amm...

Intenté ocultar mi asombro, Sasori debía ser una persona muy inteligente y además era artista, no se como una persona como él habría acabado en un sitio como este. ¿Qué hizo en el pasado para acabar siendo miembro de una mafia...?

-Hemos llegado, este es tú cuarto. Si quieres hablar con Pain deberás esperar, puede que llegue mañana.

Asentí y abrí la puerta de mí nuevo cuarto. Era de un tamaño normal-pequeño, una cama sucia al lado de la ventana, un escritorio y un armario. Puse mala cara, seguro que en Japón mi cuarto haría sido mejor. Me di la vuelta para despedirme de Sasori pero él ya no estaba. Cerré la puerta.

Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí, al parecer ya era de noche, todo estaba oscuro pero las luces de los locales iluminaban lo que parecía ser una callé amplia y llena de gente alborotada bebiendo, los bares estaban llenos a reventar y eso hizo que me acordara de que no había comido en un día entero.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y suspire, mí barriga tendría que esperar hasta mañana, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que pensar como por ejemplo que haría si no funcionase hablar con su líder y tuviese que quedarme. Me estiré en la cama y miré el techo, mañana podría haber ido a la universidad para empezar las clases de arte.

Cerré los ojos un momento para descansar, algún plan se me ocurriría cuando estuviese delante de Pain, estaba seguro.

Y con esa idea en la cabeza me dormí.

¡Por fin! Haber si este cap. se ve mas extenso, que en Word cuando escribes algo parece largo pero cuando lo subes a FF queda enano. -.-''

**Para este capitulo he necesitado:**

**-Mapa:** ¡descubrí las islas Marianas!

-**Crepúsculo:** como es la primera vez que escribo una historia me ayuda a saber como poner los guiones y cosas así. -.-''

-**Manga Naruto:** Me fijo en el estilo de hablar los personajes para que me queden más IC.

Quería agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron en el primer capítulo ¡nada menos que 6!

Y lo voy a hacer individualmente:

**Tsuki-Dei: **Que bien que te gusto, soy una gran fan de tus fics :D En este capítulo me he mirado con lupa la ortografía, algo habrá mal pero lo he intentado, lo que pasa es que yo nunca habló castellano y luego me cuesta un montón escribir. Sí, Dei tiene mucha personalidad pero me acabo de fijar que no le he puesto su: uhn! Jope!...

**VampireDarkRogueWind: **Gracias por darme sugerencias, han sido muy útiles, lo puedes comprobar en este capítulo. See, a Itachi lo caracterizan sus ojeras (sigue siendo guapo) xD Al final va a ser SasoDei :)

**La Vie En Vert: **Grácias por comentar, he tardado solo 2 días :B

**Akatsuki4ever: **Te puedes creer que se me ocurrió la idea haciendo spinning xD En que momentos me viene la inspiración :P Sip, Dei es muy valiente.

**BlackChocolate: **Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste. Es muy difícil hacer que los akatsukis te queden IC, hay que ponerse en la mente de un criminal :D

**MxM: **¡Yo también soy vaga! Pienso continuarlo, definitivamente.


	3. Motivo

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni los akatsukis me pertenecen... solo la trama de esta historia.

**Rating: **T

**Universo Alterno**

**Bienvenido a la mafia**

**Chapter III. Motivo**

Me desperté por los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y solté un suspiro de decepción.

No había sido un sueño, seguía en aquel lugar extraño. Por la ventana se podía ver la calle desierta y los locales cerrados, las estrellas y la luna eran cada vez menos visibles a medida que el sol hacía aparición.

Caminé en dirección a la puerta y giré la manilla pero me detuve al escuchar una conversación. Acerqué mi oreja a la puerta para poder oír mejor.

-¿Vas a hablar con él ahora, pein?

-Sí, Sasori hoy tiene que ir a negociar con Yakushi, no creo que haya ningún problema con que el novato lo acompañe.

-Aún no logro entender por qué Madara quiere que sea un miembro.

-Madara ya sabrá lo que hace, no hemos dormido en toda la noche, puedes ir a descansar Konan.

-Bien...

_¿quién es Madara? _Me pregunté mentalmente alejándome de la puerta mientras oía los pasos de Pein aproximarse.

Me quedé al lado de la cama mientras la puerta se abría lentamente como si ese tal Pein temiese despertarme, eso me tranquilizó por que quería decir que no se había dado cuenta de que los había escuchado.

El hombre que apareció tras la puerta ejercía autoridad por su aspecto, era un hombre de unos 30 años, pelo naranja, ojos grises y lleno de piercings. Cerró la puerta y se aproximó hacia mí.

Los dos permanecíamos callados, yo intentaba mantenerle la mirada, no estaba seguro de cual era mi expresión en ese momento. Sabía que debía preguntarle el motivo por el cual me encontraba en esa mafia pero también sabía que no era él el que me había elegido, sino un tal Madara. Debería empezar por allí.

-Esto... -¡rayos! Costaba hablarle a su inexpresiva cara, pero no podía echarme atrás, debía demostrarle que no le tenía miedo-¿Por qué motivo me has elegido a mí para ser miembro de esta mafia?

Él pareció meditarlo, sinceramente, me interesaba saber la respuesta. ¿quién demonios era capaz de elegirme a mí, un artista?

-Veras, voy a explicártelo desde el principio –dijo tranquilamente.

Eso me incomodo de sobremanera, permanecía demasiado tranquilo, como si en verdad no le importase en absoluto y lo tuviese que hacer por obligación. Y además, ¿qué principio? Nunca había habido un principio.

Mientras yo intentaba quitarme los impulsos de gritarle a la cara que todo esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza Pein empezó a hablar.

-Antes había un miembro llamado Orochimaru, él era el compañero de Sasori. En la mafia, una de las reglas más importantes que se paga con la muerte si se desobedece es la traición. Orochimaru nos traicionó y se largo después de intentar matar a Ita-

-¿Y eso a mi que? –dije interrumpiéndolo –Sasori ya me dijo que yo era el substituto de Orochimaru, lo que quiero saber es por que mierda me habéis elegido a mí.

-Paciencia –dijo Pein –te he dicho que empezaría desde el principio. Déjame seguir y lo comprenderás todo.

Maldecí por lo bajo.

-Orochimaru se fue a Japón y formó su propia Yakuza (mafia japonesa), se dedicaba al contrabando de droga y en su tiempo llego a ser un criminal muy famoso.

-¿En su tiempo?

-Sí, por que todos fueron detenidos y encarcelados por el jefe de la división de investigación criminal, ese hombre se llamaba Minato.

-¡¿Minato, mi tío?! –exclamé asombrado.

-Sí.

Minato junto con Kushina eran mis tíos de Japón, me iba a instalar en su casa para poder estudiar en la universidad de arte. Sabía que Minato era un gran policía pero ignoraba el hecho de que hubiese sido capaz de enviar a la cárcel a una mafia entera.

-Todos fueron detenidos y encarcelados... –repitió Pein-, excepto Orochimaru.

Abrí la boca en señal de sorpresa.

-Ahora Orochimaru tiene una pequeña Yakuza compuesta por grandes delincuentes y quiere vengarse de Minato por atrasar sus planes varios años. Nosotros sabemos gracias a un subordinado de Sasori, que esta entre los Yakuza, que Orochimaru pensaba tomarte de rehén en cuanto llegases a Japón.

Me quedé de piedra mientras intentaba registrar todo lo que Pein había dicho. Entonces, si hubiese llegado a Japón me hubiesen secuestrado los yakuzas pero, esta mafia me ha secuestrado antes para impedir que Orochimaru me hiciese su rehén. ¿Por qué?

-Entonces, ¿de que os sirve tenerme a mi de rehén? –pregunté bastante confuso.

-Orochimaru pensaba matar a Minato amenazándole de que si no, su sobrino moriría. A nosotros nos interesa matar a Orochimaru, si él te quiere a ti y nosotros te tenemos será fácil hacer un trato, un intercambio.

-¿Piensas venderme a Orochimaru a cambio de drogas y armas? –dije sobresaltado.

-Eso es lo que pensamos hacerle creer, nos quedaremos con todo y mataremos a Orochimaru –finalizó.

-¿Y a mí que me pasara? –pregunté imaginándome lo peor.

-Eso ya lo sabes, ya que eres nuestro «intercambio» también puedes ser un miembro, el nuevo compañero de Sasori.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me disponía a hacer la pregunta más importante.

-Entonces, cuando todo termine ¿podré largarme? –lo último lo dije con un hilo de voz.

-Si luego sabes mantenerte mantenerte callado, puede que sí –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación.

Di un suspiro, no todo era tan malo, simplemente debía esperar a que acabasen con Orochimaru y luego irme a Japón para estudiar arte, además, de una forma u otra, habían salvado a mí tío. Ya mas tranquilo me acordé de la conversación que había tenido Pein con la otra persona, habían nombrado a un tal Madara. Pensé que sería un buen momento para preguntárselo a Pein.

-Por cierto... lider –hice una mueca- ¿quién es Madara?

Su reacción fue extraña.

-Nadie importante –comentó con incomodidad mientras se daba la vuelta para que no le pudiera ver los ojos. Le mire con curiosidad.

-Mejor no lo nombres –dijo mientras abría la puerta dispuesto a irse –los demás deben estar abajo desayunando.

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta.

Me senté en la cama y suspiré de alivio, si todo salía bien en unos cuantos años esto se quedaría como en una nueva experiencia.

-Pero es difícil llegar a pensar que esto es una nueva experiencia si ahora me muero de hambre -pensé mientras escuchaba los quejidos de mi estomago. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta. No debía atemorizarme, solo sería desayunar con mafiosos. Salí de mi cuarto dándome ánimos hasta que...

-¡Auch! –me quejé.

-Mira por donde vas –dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato como la de Sasori.

-Umm... –giré la vista hacia otro lado, debía salvar algo de mi orgullo.

-¿Umm? Por lo general se suelen pedir disculpas, ¿acaso no te han enseñado modales, mocoso? –dijo burlándose de mí.

-Pues llamar mocoso a alguien tampoco es que sea de buena educación –dije bajando las escaleras y sonriendo de forma altanera. Puede que suene extraño pero, es divertido hacer enojar a Sasori.

Esperé a Sasori para que me guiase a la cocina, estaba mas o menos de buen humor ya que no todo era tan malo, simplemente debía ser paciente.

Entramos en la cocina.

Era de un tamaño normal. Las paredes eran de baldosas negras y blancas, la luz que colgaba del techo parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento, había una nevera, una mesa y unas cuantas sillas a su alrededor.

Sentados en las sillas se encontraban desayunando Itachi y un tipo azul, me acordé de que era el hombre que había amenazado a los pasajeros en el avión.

-Hola –saludó Sasori sin ganas.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó el tipo azul-al parecer el nuevo ya esta aquí –dijo mirándome.

-hm...

-Venga, no seas así. Me llamó Kisame –dijo Kisame con un tono amistoso.

No le contesté, me dirigí hacía la nevera abriendo la puerta y metiendo la cabeza para que los demás no me viesen la cara. Aunque se hiciesen los amables no me podía fiar de ellos, ¡eran asesinos! Había bajado la guardia con Sasori pero a partir de ahora me tenía que mostrar frio... sí.

-Ja ja, no seas tan obstinado, mucha gente mataría por estar en tu lugar... literalmente.

Levante la cabeza haciéndole una mueca, Kisame dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir empezó a reír mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes, miré a Itachi para ver su reacción, éste simplemente negaba con la cabeza. Al contrarío que Sasori, Itachi parecía ser paciente.

Cogí lo primero que vi, un envase de comida precocinada, y me senté en una de las sillas. Empecé a comer sin levantar la vista del plato, sentía todas las miradas sobre mí ¡me estaban poniendo nervioso! Siempre me había gustado llamar la atención pero no de esa forma. Levanté la cabeza para decirles que parasen pero el ruido de algo rompiéndose me interrumpió.

-¡Maldito Hidan! Pienso matarte –se oyó gritar a Kakuzu.

-¡Ja! Como si pudieses hacerlo –le retó Hidan

Los dos entraron en la cocina discutiendo sobre un jarrón inglés de un millón de libras que, al parecer, Hidan había roto.

-Parecéis un matrimonio que está a punto de separarse –dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-ju...- reí en tono bajo tapándome la boca.

Eso mismo había pensado yo... Kisame tenía un sentido del humor extraño. Pero, era el único que parecía normal en toda esta organización. Vale, era azul, tenia los ojos pequeños y los dientes afilados pero era el único que sonreía. Itachi parecía un tipo serio y, aunque lo odiase, me daba la sensación de que era una buena persona en el fondo (muy en el fondo) y Sasori era todo un misterio para mi, pero supongo que ya lo conocería si teníamos que ser compañeros...

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en como debía ser Sasori que no me había dado cuenta de que la cara de Hidan estaba a dos palmos de la mía.

Me sobresalté, _¿Me habrá oído reír? _Me pregunté mirándole a sus ojos violetas, había fruncido el ceño. _Creo que sí..._

-¿Tan divertido te parece? –dijo con rabia.

-¿El qué? –pregunté con inocencia- ¿te refieres a lo del matrimonio? –sonreí de lado.

-Maldito ateo ¿te estás riendo de mi? –dijo mientras su puño se dirigía hacia mi cara.

Sabía que decirle perdón heriría gravemente mi orgullo, por eso me burlé haciéndome el inocente. Había previsto que me daría un golpe, por eso yo también había preparado mi puño. Estaba a punto de darle y... me caí.

-¡Ay!

Me encontraba en el suelo confuso, levanté la mirada y ahí estaba Sasori. Había estado silencioso todo el tiempo y ahora que le iba a dar un puñetazo a Hidan se le había ocurrido intervenir haciéndome la zancadilla. _Maldito idiota. _Me puse rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?! –le grité totalmente rojo.

-Te lo has buscado, y ahora, ven –me ordenó.

-No.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, esta vez ni Hidan ni Kisame pensaban intervenir con uno de sus comentarios. Yo seguía de pie, era el centro de todas las miradas junto con Sasori.

Miré a Sasori con ira, no pensaba moverme del lugar pero, de pronto, Sasori me agarró del antebrazo con fuerza y salió de la cocina llevándome tras él.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Me había arrastrado hasta su habitación y yo no había parado de quejarme y de insultarlo. Ahora estábamos en su cuarto, él delante de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y yo al lado de su cama con una mano sobre mi antebrazo. Estaba muy furioso, no había sido culpa mía lo de Hidan.

-¿Por que me has he-...?

-¡¿Quien te crees que eres mocoso?! –gritó interrumpiéndome.

-¡Hidan también iba a golpearme!¡¿Por qué interrumpiste?!

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? –dijo visiblemente enfadado.

Lo miré con interrogación ¿a que se refería? Sasori soltó un suspiro.

-Sabes que Hidan es muy violento, mientras tu te fijabas en su puño en su otra mano llevaba una navaja. Si no te hubiese tirado al suelo te hubiera alcanzado –dijo mirando hacía otro lado.

-Entonces, tu... –dije sorprendido.

-Tsk... ya puedes darme las gracias.

Lo mire con asombro. Toda la rabia que le tenía por hacerme quedar en ridículo había desaparecido. Puede que Sasori no fuese tan mala persona...

-Hubiese sido una molestia buscarme otro compañero...

_Retiró todo lo que he dicho. _Pensé con una gota en la sien. Sasori simplemente hacía lo que le convenía. Le iba a decir algo pero una marioneta me llamó la atención. Claro, estaba en la habitación de Sasori. Él ya me había dicho que su arte eran las marionetas que fabricaba. Ahora que me fijaba, su habitación estaba repleta de marionetas. ¿_realmente soy tan despistado...?_ Pensé.

Sasori se fijó que estaba observando sus marionetas, se acercó a mi y se puso a contemplarlas también.

-¿Ahora entiendes lo que es el verdadero arte? –dijo orgulloso.

Imaginé como acabaría todo si ahora empezaba a discutir sobre lo que en verdad era el arte (lo que yo hacía, obviamente) así que me abstuve de comenzar una discusión e intente hacer un buen comentario sobre sus marionetas.

-Están bien y tal... pero son algo lúgubres ¿no? –dije observándolas detenidamente.

Era la verdad, sus marionetas estaban hechas de madera oscura, todas estaban colgadas con clavos en la pared y algunas sobre la mesa. Llevaban un tipo de túnica marrón y tenían un símbolo que parecía un escorpión rojo grabado en sus manos.

-La eternidad no tiene por que ser alegre –dijo Sasori.

Su tono de voz era melancólico, eso hizo que me volviese a la cabeza la pregunta que me hacía tanta curiosidad saber. _¿Cómo alguien como Sasori acabo en la mafia?_

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo Sasori.

-Soy yo –dijo Zetsu que se había asomado por la puerta –el líder quiere veros.

Los dos asentimos y nos dirigimos hacía el cuarto de el líder que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Entramos.

Me recordó al despacho del director de mi antiguo instituto (al que había visitado un par de veces y no por sacar buenas notas). A los lados del cuarto había estanterías repletas de libros y al final de la habitación se encontraba la mesa con los típicos bolígrafos y abrecartas, un ordenador y detrás de él, Pein.

Sasori y yo nos acercamos y esperamos a que nos dijera el motivo por el cual nos había llamado.

Pein dejo de teclear en el ordenador y nos miró, primero a mi y luego a Sasori, hizo un discreto carraspeo para aclararse la voz y empezó a hablar:

-Sasori, hoy a las 21:00pm tienes una reunión con Kabuto Yakushi.

-Lo sé –contestó Sasori.

-Quiero que te lleves a Deidara contigo, no será peligroso. Solo es negociar.

La cara que puso Sasori daba a entender que no comprendía el motivo por el cual yo tenia que ir. Y yo tampoco.

-¿Por qué debo ir yo? –le pregunté a Pein.

-Ahora eres un miembro, es tu trabajo –dijo con su voz grave.

No estaba de acuerdo pero tampoco podía quejarme.

-Y otra cosa –dijo Pein -Sasori, por si se complican las cosas creo que deberías enseñarle a usar una pistola a Deidara, tenéis toda la tarde para practicar.

-¿¡Que!? –dijimos Sasori y yo al unísono.

-Lo que habéis oído, eso es todo –dijo dando por finalizada la conversación.

No quería ir a negociar, tampoco quería saber usar la pistola pero, al menos, sabía que si las cosas se complicaban Sasori me ayudaría. Por que él no quiere buscarse a un nuevo compañero.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡Termine! Y a tiempo :D uff

Siento haber tardado una semana ¡gomenasai! -.-'' es que, es que yo... mis amigas me han secuestrado para llevarme a la playa todos los días T.T

Además he visto un anime nuevo, y es yaoi ¡Kyaa!

**Para los interesados: **Se llama... Junjou romántica. Os la recomiendo :D

¡**Importante!: **Pensaba que no me daría tiempo, puede que haya (los hay) algunos fallos en el cap. pero es que mañana me voy durante 10 días a Barcelona. No voy a poder subir el cuarto capitulo hasta el día 16 de julio mas o menos. Os lo digo por que no quiero que penséis que he dejado el fic ya que 13 días es bastante tiempo. Gracias por la comprensión 

**Ahora sí:** Gracias a todos los que habéis leído el fic y los que habéis tenido la molestia de dejar review. No pienso dejar el fic hasta terminarlo.

**Tsuki-Dei: **¡Gracias por el review! Oh si, _eso... _lo que pasó es que cuando terminé de escribir el cap. pensé que igual no se entendía como Dei había llegado hasta el coche así que lo que está en tercera persona sería el pensamiento de Itachi -.-'' vaya fallo... Yo tampoco sé como lo haré para juntarlos :D

**Hakumi Shigatsu: **Gracias por comentar, soy tan feliz *.* bueno, se acaban de conocer y tal pero al menos en este capitulo tienen mas comunicación xD

**La Vie En Vert: **esta vez me he tardado 1 semana -.-'' ¡Sí! Es que los akatsukis son la mafia de Naruto. Sabes... –mira a los lados- te diré que estuve 2 horas pensando un buen motivo para que hubiesen secuestrado a Dei -.-'' Por eso le puse Motivo al capítulo B)

**Sayu-Chan: **A mí también me gusta el ItaDei… en verdad Deidara me gusta con todos :D Lo más malo que le ha podido pasar a Dei es que lo eligiera como protagonista ¡Muahaha!

**Akatsuki4ever:** Son como unas 7 paginas en Word, Kaku y Hidan en verdad parecen verdaderos mafiosos  La pareja principal es SasoDei pero los otros también pueden tener una vida amorosa :D

**Maiden Of Akatsuki: **Gracias  Sip, y encima todos son muy diferentes entre ellos. Una semana de retraso no es mucho ¿no? :D

**VampireDarkRogueWind: ¡**Konnichiwa! En este cap. se puede decir que ha salido Konan, en el próximo saldrá más. Tobi es maquiavélico :B Es que aquellos billetes estaban pintados a mano (no es verdad xD) Y en este capitulo Kisame ha hecho aparición :D

**akatsuki deidara: **¡Thank you! Seeh SasoDei es la ley (hey, rima xDD) me gustan los triángulos, me lo pensare  Igualmente uhn!

**Umiko Aoki: **Gracias  depende de cómo marche el fic puede que haga un leve triangulo pero aún no lo sé. ¡Nos vemos!


	4. ¡Bang!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni los akatsukis me pertenecen... solo la trama de esta historia.

**Rating: **T

**Bienvenido a la mafia**

**Chapter VI. ¡Bang!**

¡BANG!

La bala salió impulsada con extrema velocidad dirigiéndose hacía el centro de la diana colocada a una distancia de diez metros desde mí posición actual. La diana fue atravesada por el proyectil, justo en el centro.

Bajé la pistola y me volteé hacia mi, al parecer, maestro de armas de fuego; Sasori.

-¿Que le parece? –Le pregunté con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción –no está nada mal ¿verdad? –continué alardeando.

-Tsk, serás engreído –dijo Sasori quitándome la pistola de las manos.

Puede que sonase algo criminal al decirlo pero, disparar con la pistola era realmente divertido y fácil (mientras la diana se mantuviese estática) Si no fuese por el pequeño detalle de que la tenía que usar para matar a personas me lo tomaría como un juego. Eran las cinco de la tarde y llevaba todo este tiempo practicando con Sasori. Al parecer, hasta hacer negocios podía ser peligroso pero ya le había cogido el truco. La pistola que Sasori me había quitado de las manos se llamaba Walter PPK, era pequeña y ligera.

-No te creas tanto –me riñó Sasori –aquí es fácil pero cuando estemos en la negociación piensa que ellos también llevaran pistolas o cualquier arma peligrosa.

-Si es una negociación se supone que solo deberías negociar, hablas como si el tiroteo fuese inminente.

-Solo soy precavido, el problema es que tú eres el tipo de persona que cree que todo va a salir bien y no tomas las medidas necesarias. No vas a durar mucho.

-A eso se le llama ser efímero –dije con intención de hacerlo enfadar, cosa poco difícil.

-¿Efímero? –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo –Siempre ha sido mejor lo eterno, de que sirve algo que dura poco, que cuando encuentras la belleza se esfuma...-su voz era melancólica, siempre que hablaba sobre la eternidad su semblante se volvía triste.

-¿Mal de amores? –Me atreví a preguntar, de forma maliciosa. Igual se había vuelto así por que lo habían dejado.

De repente, Sasori levantó la pistola y apunto a mi cabeza, para ser más exactos, a mi boca. Yo di un pequeño salto y di un paso hacía atrás. Se había molestado.

-Debería jalar el gatillo, no le tienes consideración a tus superiores. Tu bocaza te puede llevar a la muerte –su voz normalmente tranquila ahora parecía veneno.

-Al parecer no solo en la diana doy en el blanco –se había molestado cuando había dicho mal de amores, definitivamente, le habían dado plantón.

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo –amenazó Sasori agarrando el cuello de su camiseta y bajándolo para dejar ver un escorpión rojo tatuado en su cuello.

-¿Akasuna no Sasori? –pregunté desconcertado.

-¡Vaya! Al parecer hasta alguien como tú me conoce –dijo fingiendo halago.

Pues claro que lo conocía. Akasuna no Sasori se traducía en escorpión de la arena roja. En Nueva York había sido un criminal muy peligroso que, aunque nadie le había visto la cara, se sabía perfectamente que el autor de muchos crímenes había sido él por que en la escena del crimen siempre dejaba una tela negra con un escorpión rojo dibujado en ella.

Sasori sonrió con autosuficiencia y afiló los ojos.

-Más respeto de ahora en adelante –dijo bajando la pistola y yéndose hacía la zona de tiro, donde había dianas que se desplazaban de derecha a izquierda. Dio el asunto por zanjado.

Espere un rato intentando calmarme y mantener mi autocontrol y luego, me dirigí hacía Sasori refunfuñando. Seguiría con el 'entrenamiento' y intentaría olvidar lo ocurrido, si.

-Bien... –dijo Sasori subiéndose el cuello de su camiseta para esconder el tatuaje –esta vez las dianas se mueven, aunque no sean tan rápidas como el movimiento de las personas es para coger practica...

* * *

Estuve toda la tarde practicando hasta que marcaron las ocho. A las nueve debíamos estar en la negociación.

Ahora me encontraba esperando en mi habitación. Estaba aburrido, nervioso y, dedicándome a contar todos los agujeros que se habían formado en el techo. _Que productivo... _Pensé con pena y sarcasmo. Hoy podía ser el último día de mi vida y yo perdiendo el tiempo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. _Probablemente Sasori viene a decirme que ya nos vamos _pensé con depresión. Durante el entrenamiento me había hecho el duro y el valiente pero, sinceramente, ahora no me parecía muy buena idea. Me levanté de la cama y me arrastré hacia la puerta. _Si me hago el enfermo no tendré que ir..._Pensé con optimismo.Abrí la puerta y puse cara de estoy-enfermo-no-puedo-ir-a-ningún-sitio, pero lo único que recibí fue que Sasori me lanzase un paquete en toda mí cara.

-Póntelo, te espero abajo –dijo Sasori mientras se oía la puerta cerrarse.

Despegué el paquete de mi cara y lo mire con ojos críticos y amenazantes. Por dos simples motivos. Uno: por que no había colado mi cara de enfermo ¡ni siquiera me había mirado! Ahora tendría que ir y, segundo: por que dentro del paquete de plástico que tenía en mis manos había un traje, de esos que se usan cuando vas a una fiesta o gala.

-Pero, ¿que mierda...? –dije disgustado.

Al lado de la chaqueta había una nota. La leí.

-En una negociación no se puede ir de cualquier manera, póntelo.

Arrugué la hoja de papel y la lancé a la otra punta de la habitación. ¿por qué tenía que pasar yo por esto? Cogí el traje y me lo puse gruñendo y insultando a toda persona que se me pasaba por la cabeza, luego, abrí la puerta de mí pequeño armario ya que había descubierto que al otro lado se encontraba un gran espejo. Me miré.

Mi pelo necesitaba con urgencia ser peinado, pero eso no era lo más importante ahora. El traje que llevaba puesto se componía de una chaqueta y unos pantalones, los dos de color azul oscuro. Era un traje recto de tres botones, elegante y de solapas cortas. La corbata era de un color azul grisáceo combinado con rayas diagonales doradas. Me abroché los dos primeros botones y, con un suspiro, salí de la habitación.

Sasori me esperaba abajo, él también vestía con un traje elegante, a diferencia del mío el suyo era de color negro y la corbata de un rojo vivo, parecido al color de su pelo. A Sasori le quedaba muy bien este tipo de ropa, era elegante. Yo, al contrario, me sentía incomodo.

Y me sentí más incomodo aún cuando él me empezó a observar de arriba abajo. Ya me imaginaba lo que diría, posiblemente se burlaría de mí.

-Bueno, no está mal –dijo terminando su 'análisis' –sígueme, iremos en coche.

Solté un suspiro. Al menos no me había dicho patético, niñato o cualquier otra cosa; Estaba demasiado nervioso como para aguantar sus burlas. Le seguí con resignación y me quedé con la boca abierta al ver el coche en el que íbamos a ir, era un 250GTO, se había empezado a vender en NY hacía muy poco, por lo que sabía era realmente caro. Este era de un color negro discreto. Me senté en el asiento de copiloto. Era de cuero.

-Parece que sabes de coches por la cara que has puesto al verlo –Dijo Sasori sonriendo de lado, me sacó de mi mundo de ensueño –ahora, dile hola a la realidad y guarda la pistola –dijo mientras me daba el arma.

Guardé la pistola en un bolsillo que había especialmente dentro de la chaqueta del traje y el coche arrancó. Me puse el cinturón y me giré hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje.

Era como la otra vez que lo vi, la carretera estaba en mal estado y las pocas señales de trafico que había estaban escondidas por la densa vegetación. Eran las ocho y media pero el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro. Solo se podía ver gracias a las farolas que iluminaban tenuemente la carretera y, a lo lejos, se veían las luces de la ciudad.

Incapaz de encontrar algo más interesante que ver en el paisaje me volví para mirar hacia delante. Yo era una persona muy inquieta y ahora estaba nervioso, necesitaba entretenerme o algo. Decidí hablar con mi compañero.

-Esto... Maestro –lo llamé.

Me había acostumbrado a llamarle maestro desde la clase de: aprende a usar una pistola en cinco horas.

Sasori me hizo una señal con la cabeza indicándome que me escuchaba. Debía mirar hacia delante, el camino estaba en malas condiciones y poco iluminado.

-Sé que vamos a una negociación pero... exactamente, ¿que hay que negociar? –pregunté curioso.

-Hum... ya me parecía extraño que no me lo hubieses preguntado aún. Vamos a negociar con Yakushi Kabuto, un subordinado mío, debemos hablar sobre las nuevas rutas que debemos utilizar para el trafico de armas ya que últimamente la vigilancia a aumentado y no nos podemos permitir la perdida de armas y transportes marinos. ¿Entiendes?

-¡Claro que sí! No me trates como un niño pequeño.

-Pues demuestra que eres lo suficiente maduro como para comportarte, se supone que debía ir yo solo, tú sólo serás un _estorbo._

-Como si yo quisiera estar aquí contigo, solo eres un gruñón solitario –dije con tono neutro.

Aún habiéndole insultado llamándole gruñón (que, de hecho, lo era) no lo había dicho con mucha maldad, en cierto modo me sentía afectado. Pensaba que, aunque discutiésemos, me tenía apreció. Ahora sabía que simplemente era una molestia. _Una molestia..._

Los dos nos mantuvimos callados e ignoramos el ambiente tenso que se había formado. Sasori estaba conduciendo y yo, cansado, apoyé mi cabeza en la ventana.

* * *

-Deidara, Deidara...

Alguien me llamaba. Abrí los ojos.

-Por fin, podrías haberme dicho que no aguantas despierto ni media hora cuando vas en coche –dijo Sasori. –No me gusta que me hagan esperar, levántate ya.

-¡Oh! –Exclamé intentando levantarme pero cayéndome en la silla de nuevo. Claro, el cinturón. Pensé.

Me lo desabroche mientras Sasori ponía los ojos en blanco. Había soñado que conducía un coche como este pero, era rojo. Me di unas palmadas en la cara para despertarme totalmente, debía volver a algo llamado realidad.

-¿Despierto? –preguntó Sasori.

-Sí, sí...

-Bien, debemos ir a un local llamado: drinks'n'pistols.

-Bonito nombre –comenté con sarcasmo. Bebidas y pistolas, que nombre tan creativo...

Sasori empezó a andar entre el bullicio de gente, vendedores y turistas. Yo lo seguí de cerca, cualquiera se perdía en este sitio. Todo era muy colorido, había tiendas, clubs (no muy decentes) y muchos bares. Agaña era una ciudad nocturna.

Vi que Sasori se metía en uno de los bares pero, este no era tan colorido como los demás, este era más bien fúnebre. _Perfecto para celebrar un tiroteo. _Pensó una voz sarcástica dentro de mi cabeza. La apagué.

-Es aquí, espera un segundo –dijo Sasori yéndose a hablar con lo que parecía ser un camarero... o puede que fuese el propietario del bar.

Mientras esperaba observe a mi alrededor. Había la barra, que estaba decorada con botellas de diferentes licores, dónde se encontraban hombres bebiendo y hablando. En el otro lado se encontraban las mesas, en ellas había gente de todo tipo, hombres rodeados de mujeres; Mujeres rodeadas de hombres y, en el fondo, había una cortina que limitaba el local.

-Bien, ya está –dijo Sasori, ahora llevaba consigo una maleta.

-Señores –dijo el hombre con el que había hablado Sasori- acompañadme, es por aquí.

Pasamos por la cortina que había al fondo y, al otro lado...

-¡¿Pero que mierda?! –exclamé al ver la sala.

Era una sala mucho más grande que la anterior. Esta estaba llena de mesas con mucha gente, había juegos de tragaperras y se podía ver a muchos hombres apostando, otros, se estaban manoseando con las camareras y, al final de la sala, se encontraba un pequeño escenario donde había una chica _algo_ 'ligera' de ropa haciendo posturas _un poco_ 'indecentes'.

Intenté matar a Sasori con la mirada.

-¡¿Adónde me has llevado?! –le pregunté irritado. No me gustaba este ambiente.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos? Se maduro –dijo con indiferencia.

-¡¿Con maduro te refieres a ser un pervertido?! –La música estaba tan fuerte que para ser oído debía gritar.

Sasori puso mala cara mientras intentaba buscar a alguien con la mirada. Parecía que a él tampoco le gustaba este ambiente. Un chico de pelo plateado con lentes se acercó hacia nosotros. Era el negociador.

-Sasori, cuanto tiempo –dijo el chico mientras se colocaba las gafas.

-Sí...

El chico me miró y puso una sonrisa extraña, se acercó y me tendió la mano de forma _amistosa_. Era joven, debía tener unos veinte años.

-Veo que has traído un acompañante, mucho gusto. Soy Kabuto Yakushi –se presentó.

-Deidara –me presenté estrechándole la mano.

-Venid, es en aquella mesa, la que está algo más apartada –dijo yendo hacia la mesa.

Sasori empezó a andar y yo le seguí. En esa mesa se encontraban cinco personas sentadas, cuatro chicos y una chica. La chica tenía el pelo de un color rojizo pero era difícil distinguirlo por la oscuridad y las luces de neón del local, a su lado había un chico con el pelo azul, delante se encontraban sentados los otros tres hombres. Uno tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, otro era un hombre grande y gordo y el último tenía el pelo blanco.

-Os podéis sentar –dijo Kabuto señalándonos dos sillas.

Los dos nos sentamos en silencio. Mientras Kabuto y Sasori ponían las maletas con los documentos sobre la mesa yo observaba a las cinco personas que estaban con nosotros. Parecían muy peligrosas, ni siquiera se habían molestado en saludar ni en presentarse. Permanecían todos callados. Me fijé en que todos llevaban armas de fuego ¡Ni siquiera se molestaban en esconderlas! Puse mi mano sobre el bolsillo donde guardaba mi pistola, estaba nervioso.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo, creo que si utilizamos esta ruta no tendremos ningún problema –le dijo Sasori a Kabuto enseñándole un mapa con algunas coordenadas.

-Vaya... Ya veo, interesante –dijo prestándole el mínimo caso. Sus ojos solo me observaban a mí. Sasori se dio cuenta de eso pero no dijo nada. Yo simplemente aparte la mirada.

-Es increíble que aún sigas en esa mafia Sasori... –susurró Kabuto.

-Eso a ti no te interesa, solo hemos venido aquí para saber que rutas tomar así que no te salgas del tema –dijo Sasori enfadado y perdiendo la paciencia_. Otra vez_.

-Bueno... en verdad si que me interesa bastante –dijo Kabuto. Me estaba empezando a dar mala espina su actitud. -Orochimaru no me habla mucho sobre cuando él pertenecía a esa mafia de segunda –dijo sonriendo con burla y levantándose.

-¿¡Como!? ¿Eres un espía de Orochimaru? –exclamó Sasori levantándose rápidamente. Kabuto asintió con una sonrisa macabra y sacó una pistola de su bolsillo, apuntó con ella a Sasori.

-Ju, ju... Pillados –dijo riendo sin apartar la pistola de Sasori.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó furioso Sasori.

-Sasori...-dije yo levantándome también. Ahora lo veía todo claro. Kabuto estaba aliado con Orochimaru, era su subordinado. Habíamos sido engañados y ahora, lo que más me preocupaba era el 'Clink' que había sonado atrás mío. Me giré y vi que las cinco personas que habían estado tan silenciosas todo el rato ahora me apuntaban. _Genial_.

De alguna u otra forma... creo que si seguía así no duraría mucho.

* * *

¡Ya está! –Tira confeti- después de... *empieza a contar con los dedos...* bueh, después de estar nose-cuantos meses de inactividad en este fic ahora lo continuo :D

Siento muchísimo el retraso ¡En serio! Es que se me había acabado la inspiración y no sabía como seguir -.-'' Al final he optado por un complot xD

¡¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!! Es lo que ha hecho que continúe escribiendo este fic ¡Os quiero!~ pero esta vez no tengo tiempo para responder reviews así que hago un resumen: ¡¡Gracias!!

Estos dias (meses ¬¬) he estado muy viciada con Hetalia así que se me ha hecho un poco difícil amarrarle el ritmo a la historia pero finalmente esto es lo que ha salido (:

Pienso continuarlo cuando pueda y espero no haber perdido a muchos lectores en este periodo de inactividad (por favor ¡No! T.T)

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo ;D y... como ultima petición... ¿Review?


End file.
